Behind these Hazel eyes
by Yusuke'sSister
Summary: Chihiro Sohma, the fox of the zodiac. She was never very important to Akito though having a major part in the zodiac. Whats her part? Whats her life? Why does she hate to be the fox? Sequal to 'The pain the wolf hides' suck at summaries
1. A life I always wanted

YS- I had to restart this story, it wasn't working well for me, I wanted it to be more believable and in between all the editing and text work, bleh. It just made me irrated, its pretty much the same story line I had in mind, just different now chapter wise. I don't own Fruits Basket I own Rain and Chihiro.

-----------------------

**Theme Song: **

_I was so happy when you smiled  
your smile breaks through the clouds of gray _

_Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep  
Waiting with patience for the spring  
when the flowers will bloom in nude again  
knowing there's more beyond the pain of today _

_Although the scars of yesterday remain  
you can keep on living as much as your heart believes _

_You can't be born again  
all though you can change  
Let's stay together always_

_----------------------_

**Chihiro's POV: **

The school bells were one of the greatest sounds to my ears and at the same time something that sounded so brilliant in my ears sounded horrific in others. Today they rang twice and not once like they normally do, but twice in celebration for the new semester.

My toes gently pressed against the spot where the sidewalk and the courtyard meet and I watched as the children my age walked into the school. Some of them talked about schoolwork they didn't do why others talked about what they were going to do in gym today.

That was music to my ears. When everyone filed in the school and the doors shut I took in the breath of the school halls making sure I didn't step into the school not even an inch. I wonder what school is like, is it big on the inside like it is on the outside? Do the kids appreciate the bells as much as I do?

Do the books they read bring them to great vast adventures? Do they like solving out math problems or coloring a picture for their parent? I wonder if school would one day have a place for me.

Hurriedly I left the school to get back to the Sohma Estate. Yes that's right, I'm a Sohma. My full name is Chihiro Sohma and I too am part of the wretched zodiac curse, but by all standards not exactly 'in' it.

I think some of you might know my younger cousin, Rain Sohma, who died a few months ago. I'm a year older then Rain that would make me, 14. My hair was like a light brown that Rain use to say she wish she had and not that silver that reminds her of Ayame. My hair reached a little past my shoulders and my eyes a vast color of mucky hazel.

I am not a loved one in Akito's eyes, but yet one he calls 'A trouble maker.' What animal was I? What purpose did I serve in the zodiac? I'd rather not say. Every time I tell people what zodiac animal I am I shiver. How in disgust was it to be the fox, and there again goes the shiver in my back.

----------------------------------

I walked into the Sohma Estate holding the bag of groceries in my hands. For such an angry Estate we were often very quiet. Everyone was at school and maybe that's why that afternoon I could hear the birds chirping up in the cherry blossoms in the tree.

"Hatori? Hatori are you around?" I couldn't seem to find Hatori as I stood outside his house, I called out again, "Hatori?" My voice rang loudly and seemed to echo, where was he? Nevertheless I put the groceries he asked me to get on his porch and started to head back to my house.

Hatori must have gone out to see Shigure or go to Ayame's store. My feet gently touched the stone cobbler pathway up to my house and my head stayed straight ahead. I wonder if it would be all right to go to the bookstore today.

Bookstore? School? Must sound like most boring places in the world, but from what I could muster up from it, sounded great. I wasn't allowed to talk or be near schools, bookstores, libraries, or anything that in someway would bring me knowledge. I was forever to stay a stupid fox.

It's kind of hard to explain, but you see in the zodiac the wolf, the cat, and the fox were three animals never to be allowed in the zodiac. Which also meant we were Akito's favorite toys to use. I had luckily hadn't been as important as the cat or the wolf, but Akito surely treated me as if I was just as "important".

The fox by nature is a devious, clever, tricky, and self-centered character. Akito's work was to make me everything besides that. I was everything, but self-centered and the moment I started thinking of myself it was the worst thing in the world, according to Akito.

I can't remember exactly how the fox was brought into the zodiac I could only hear by stories and Hatori really never let me hear more then a bit of it before saying it was enough for me to hear. All I had known is the fox in the tricky way tricked the wolf, tricked God (Akito), and most of all was the ultimate reason why the thought of the curse started as the wolf caused it.

Somehow it puzzled me how Rain and I could be "friends" or even enemies with the book of the curse and such.

Yes the wolf created it by going on with the little fox plans, but the fox was the troublemaker. I think in my own way that because the fox got around God; Akito would never let that happen so he did everything to be the exact opposite of the fox.

Just by nature the fox was smart animal and Akito in turn wanted me to be dumb. You see my mother ran away when I was just a newborn and after one year in kindergarten my father killed himself because he was angered by the fact he couldn't hug his own daughter. In my fathers will he left me too Akito who greatly and "pleasuring" took the job.

The first order of business was that Akito stopped sending me too school he took my text books, my computer, and banded me from stepping into a bookstore or school. I, that's right, can't read. I just started being able to read when Akito took me out and since I wasn't allowed to talk about reading it never really came up.

When Hatori or Shigure's sent me to get groceries they told me what it was and never wrote it down in fear of "hurting my feelings". Once in awhile Akito ordered them to write it down. However when I was younger the attention of Akito was hardly ever on me.

I got away with much more stuff when I was younger; I sometimes by "accident" slipped into the bookstore or walked into the school courtyard. When I did want something when I was younger I would point to it and ask a lady or a man who found it adorable I couldn't read. Now it was just sad and the shame of pointing to things was not really acceptable anymore.

Akito, ever since Rain died, had his attention more and more on me so I couldn't get away with much anymore and I knew in the back of my head. He was coming for me next.

------------------------------

I again could see the children pour out of the school as the day ended. Most of them wore uniforms, which in turn made me look down at my clothing.

I was wearing blue shorts, a short sleeve gray shirt with the number 3 on it in black letters, on my feet were black and white shoes and my hair was in down with a clip or two trying to hold it back.

When I was done watching the little kids run out of their school I headed towards the high school where I knew that I shouldn't be, but I went anyway.

The high school kids were much more interesting their conversations could be heard from miles away and their footsteps too. Their bell rang three times and they got out of school a little later.

Sometimes if you listened carefully you could hear them talking about who liked who and what their schoolwork assignments were. When I was sure I had to start heading back a voice stopped me.

"Chihiro?"

I looked up to meet with Haru Sohma's eyes. His eyes of deep gray, and his hair of silver and black. He wore the uniform with disgust or so he tells me, his tie around his neck and didn't have it tied. He looked at me. "What are you doing here?"

I was loss of words. I knew I could get in trouble and yet I made it my daily routine to come to the school and listen to the afternoon bells. Before Momiji, Yuki, Kyo, or Haru could come out I usually ran home, but today I was completely thrown off.

"I—I just wanted to see the school!" I said really fast as if he would turn me into the Sohma adults.

Haru smiled, he was one of the kinder Sohmas. "Okay, okay relax," then he scratched his head looking the other way as if it was an embarrassment talk to me, "You know, you shouldn't be here."

Stupid as I was I ignored his comment, "Can I see your desk again Haru?" A simple piece of wood, but yet Haru took me their sometimes. He tried to make me quiet by putting his hand up, "Chihiro I don't thi--"

"I'll be really quick I promise, I just got to see it again. Please?"

Why did I always feel the need to get everyone in trouble? Why is it I couldn't stay quiet or keep myself still and obedient? These questions, these words confused me, and I've heard them so many times.

Do not go in the school. Do not read textbooks. Do not do this and that. Why did we allow Akito to control us so much? But maybe its we all fear him. Rain feared him and eventually he killed her.

I hadn't known about Rain's death until a few days after I was so use to her going away to Akito's that I wouldn't ask about her. But the adults didn't tell me right away either and when I finally asked Haru he told me.

Somehow I don't understand how Rain and I could be remotely close to friends if the zodiac book (from what I understand) says that we are to be vast enemies. Its not like we talked all the time and I knew over the months she was at Shigure's I didn't talk to her and that's something I regret.

Now even after I've heard all the things Akito did to Rain I still disobeyed everyone's warnings. Maybe its my fox instincts, maybe its just a thrill, and maybe I'm just mourning of Rain's death so much that I would do anything to forget about it.

"Chihiro, hey?" Haru shook my shoulders trying to snap me back to reality.

"Huh? So is it a yes, Haru? Can I see your desk?"

"Well, if it means a lot to you. Just a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay!"

I ran off into the school knowing where his classroom was and hearing his footsteps chase after me. When Rain and I were younger we use to dream about going to school with one another, what our first lunches would be, what we would do on our first day of school.

And yet here we are. Rain went to school without me; I was taken away from the school. I was not running up the stairs with her after school when we noticed we lost something, like we imagined. I could only hear my footsteps running up the steps and it was not because of something I lost it was because of something I never had.

---------------------------

**Ending Theme Song: **

_Fun supper,  
Now, let's gather around.  
Look to today's tears  
To bring tomorrow's strength.  
La la la la la la la la!  
Wonderful feeling,  
Love and life.  
La la la la la la la la!  
Lovable,  
Love and life.  
To the day that I gave my all,  
Goodbye and thank you.  
I end it with a smile.  
That is my small prayer.  
Spring, the flower blooms  
At the time the green sprouts  
Whatever kind of tear it is,  
Look,  
It's flowing on the wind.  
La la la la la la la la!  
Wonderful feeling,  
Love and life._

_--------------------------------------------_

YS- That's all I got! Kind of short, I know. - I wanted to re-do it, so tell me if you like it! Tee Heee…


	2. School is a palace to what I have

YS- I was in school today, I wanted to write a new chapter of this story, but I was afraid teachers might find me and print up and be like "What is this Fruit Basket?" It would have been funny, but too hard to explain on who Chihiro, Haru, and the whole bit. D. Anyway, decided to write it at home as my dad is away and this is the time I can be on the computer as long as I want and not get in trouble, cause my mom allows me to be on forever, lol. I **don't** own Fruits Basket, just Rain and Chihiro.

--------------------------

**Theme Song: **

_I was so happy when you smiled  
your smile breaks through the clouds of gray _

_Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep  
Waiting with patience for the spring  
when the flowers will bloom in nude again  
knowing there's more beyond the pain of today _

_Although the scars of yesterday remain  
you can keep on living as much as your heart believes _

_You can't be born again  
all though you can change  
Let's stay together always_

----------------------------------------

**Chihiro's POV**

The room had a calm atmosphere; nothing rash or loud was in it, but just quiet. The student's desks were rowed up neatly 5 in each row and six rows all together roughly around 30 kids belonged into this classroom. Chalk that was erased on the board essence through this classroom, tiled floors of pearly white, and walls of baby blue that could easily be mistaken for white.

Desks were made of a sturdy oak, as were the coat hooks in the back. The teacher's desk what a magnificent thing it was. As if it belonged to a king or emperor the throne sat there. The desk of much darker woods then the student's desk.

Behind it the throne laid of dark black leather that spun in a complete circle with such majestic turns. Papers that belonged to this owner of the desks stacked neatly on top and the pencils lined up as if no one could touch them.

The bookshelf, which lay in front of the room towards the side, had such amazing literature. Of vast adventures, carried away dreams, and drama though I had too much of that already. The windows brought complete lightness to the room since the lights were out. Down the side of the wall they went as I walked to the back and trailed my finger against the long heater that was just under the windows.

To the back of this land of freedom a fan stood as it tried to cool the room as students worked. Posters of all sorts were on the wall, though I couldn't understand what they said.

As I watched this room my eyes trailing in all directions to make sure I hadn't loss any part of it in sight, I felt my head go down a bit, and yet—I would never come here. I wasn't allowed too.

Haru at this moment walked in shutting the door and nodded to me as if to say 'hey'. He didn't seem to satisfy with my sudden disappointment, yet he tried to smile. "Why don't you sit in a desk."

"A desk?"

"Yeah, go sit where I usually sit in the 3rd row 2nd seat and see how the classroom looks from there."

So without further instructions I did so. I sat in his desk feeling all edges of the wood in my hands as if I could never get that feeling off, I felt foul as the thought of not washing my hands later on came to mind.

Okay so don't think I'm psychotic or anything like that, but try to think of it as if there was this boy who touched your hand, who your madly in love with, you would want everything away from the hand he touched. School to me was like love, it was knowledge; it was my escape from the hellhole I supposed to call home.

The hand I touched the desk with was like that boy—my love and the very fact its scent lied on my hand was the greatest feeling, I actually touched my freedom! The desks were cleaned though of a wood spray smelt like lemon, very strong as it was on my hands.

Haru put sat on the desktop of the chair in front of me and he smiled. "Kind of big for you isn't it, the desk?"

"Yeah," I said a little lost in my own world. It was big for me, it was a high school desk and I was supposed to be just a tiny little freshman.

Silence invaded the room it was kind of distracting I looked on the chalkboard and swung my feet under the chair and then in front of the chair as I sat. "Ask me a question."

"Question, Chihiro? C'mon don't you think we should be hea-"

"Just one, c'mon."

Hesitant as he seemed he allowed it and walked up to where the teacher usually wrote. He pulled out some sort of tiny red textbook and read it not sure of how to do this. Knowing I didn't have much experience, I saw him mutter stuff like 'to hard' or

'Can't do that one.'

"A question," I stated feeling that it wasn't fair of me to be stupid, "a question for a kid my age."

Haru knew I barely knew addition and subtraction that math—it was going to be to hard. He spoke, "But Chihiro-"

"Haru, I dealt with money before when I was doing groceries."

"Chihiro, that's different. People told you how much you owed and you would just hand them the 20 or the 10 they gave you. Even if they ripped you off you didn't notice. These questions are too hard for you."

For a moment I considered this, I **was **stupid whether I wanted to or not. I was forever to be stupid or maybe that's what I was brainwashed to be told. It was so hard to remember what was real and what was a lie, from Akito. My head been filled with words of his head so my own perception on this was never really revealed.

It's not my fault though. I wanted to come to school with Rain and Akito deprived it, he knew I wanted it and in any attempt to keep my stupid he forbid it. If I stepped by the schools I would have hot water poured over me by one of Akito's servants till my scalp ached in pain and only by the third scream (The real ones, not the fake ones I threw out) was I allowed to leave.

When I got older, I kept my adventures to the school mostly to myself. Once and awhile one of my aunt's and uncle's from other family members in someway related to the Sohmas' would find me. What a game it was to them to tell Akito. At this point Akito didn't care anymore (his focus on Rain)—I almost had gotten away with it

Along came Akito's trusty little sidekick from as far I could see, Kureno Sohma. He was kind to me personally, he said he liked my innocence, and stupidity and in turn I tried to take it as a compliment. When I did go in distance of the school the family members would tell him and he would allow my punishment. For a while it was to burn my wrists, but then at times when he was tired he would just slap me and lecture me on and on about what an idiot I was.

Kureno did what he thought was for my best interest not allowed to disobey Akito's orders, but at the same time he tried to go easy on me. All the time when he lectured he kept bringing up Rain he yelled, "Just think if you were the wolf! What pain you would be in!"

Its wrong though-isn't it, to compare one to another? Aren't we all getting bad treatment just because mine isn't server as Rain's does that mean its not important? Those thoughts I shared with Kureno and in his own manner not ordered by Akito he slapped me on both cheeks till my nose bled. He glared seething, "Do not ask those questions! Be happy for what you have and make the best of it!"

That made no sense to me.

Stupid fox, I was forever to be and the other Sohmas in turn didn't acknowledge the fact I wanted stuff. When I did want something I'd ask Hatori he would simple say, "I haven't the money." For New Years presents of all sorts were given to me but my dad took them away, he said "I love you very much, but why don't you play with the toys I gave you? These toys are foul, cursed, don't' touch them to make you worse."

I was two when he said that to me, what terrible words. I had no toys he gave I, a pinwheel once but that only lasted so long and so I was to make up my own games. Cursed? The toys cannot be cursed, my dad didn't want me to be happy and for that I disliked him.

As mean as Kureno was growing up, thought the lectures and punishments he tried to be on my good side. He said he was sorry for most of the stuff he did, but only under his breath. If he said it too loudly Akito might hear. Kureno told me Akito lives in the walls.

When I got to be around 12 or 13 and up till recently Kureno stopped visiting, his punishments never game and Akito stopped talking to me. I suppose most of it had to do with Rain and Kyo, but also about a girl named Toruh.

Punishments at least gave a hint I existed. The only time Akito wanted to see me—scratch that, he never really wanted too no matter if it was money, school, or friends. I was just simply not to have them. If I was to break the rules—well there really wasn't a if; I think Akito assumed because of my punishments in the past I would never dare do it again. That was Akito's own misconception.

Hatori saw me once a year, ask how I was doing see me about a checkup and leave, most of the time he was with Akito. Most of the Sohmas were up to their own business and so I basically lived alone now, I was convinced it would stay like that. Up until recently Haru has been checking on me, noticing that one day over the summer I lost extreme weight, but it wasn't because I was starving (since I had to work for my own food) I just—had went through some things—"girl things".

As fall went by I noticed how dull my clothing had seem dark blue, black, brown, gray, and dark green. I started wearing more orange, yellow, light blue, green, and still keeping the colors from before, but god dares no pink.

Winter came, New Year came and went (I never being invited to go) and so we launched our self into an outburst in spring. I had developed a small chest over the time; my legs had boosted me up an inch or 3. My big long red hair I had gotten cut a bit, my eyes suddenly brightened up a lot more and my fingernails no longer had dirt under it, but they were clean.

Determined now as ever I turned to Haru, "I want to be treated equal. I want to be surprised at my answer. A real question, Haru."

I don't think my words make much a difference on Haru; he seemed skeptical about this as if afraid to be caught right then and there by Akito. He raised the textbook to his face, "Alright well then, an unusual die has six faces labeled 1,2,3,5,7 9. If two of these dice are rolled, and the numbers showing on the upper faces are added, what is the number of possible different sums?"

Oh—wow, this seemed really hard. My mind searched the answer, which seemed like minutes. I stood up like as if I was a student in a normal class answering. My throat got caught in dryness and my face flushed. What was the answer? Math seemed a lot harder. Haru tried to seem a little more flexi able, "How about an English question?"

"No—just a second."

Okay, okay so there is a die, I know what that is. It has six sides labeled 1,2,3,4,7,and 9. Blank. My mind was completely clueless on what to do next. For a moment my nail dug into the oak desk and I stared at the question written on the board as if it would suddenly appear. Nothing.

Haru waited, but no voice came out. He sighed and tried to turn the page, "Sit down," he ordered like a teacher. I sat down and looked down ashamed he walked over and put his hand on the back of my head and patted it with kindness, "Don't worry about it-it was kind of hard. The answer was 14."

I was an idiot. Haru tried to brighten me up and he flipped the page of the book, "Here's an easy one. A man has to be at work by 9:00 a.m. and it takes him 15 minutes to get dressed, 20 minutes to eat and 35 minutes to walk to work. What time should he get up?"

My head was brought up by the sudden question. My mind searched as I stared at my feet. Okay, so he has to be at work at nine. If I minused 35 minutes that would but me at 8:25. Now he needs to eat for 20 minutes, which puts me at 8:05. Then he needs 15 minutes to get dressed, which would—eh c'mon think—put me at 7:50? Oh yeah! 7:50. I was a little shaky on the minusing, but my whole life was put on the clock so time was easy.

"7:50?" I asked very unsure on the answer.

"Huh?" he said like he dozed off, "Oh! Your right! Good job!" He said as if I was a dog and I learned a new trick, mentally I patted myself on the head.

Haru took some time to be fully convinced to write down the question even though I couldn't read it. The very fact it was there, a problem I answered was overwhelming. Being 14, I felt like a 5-year-old and this remarkable grade should be put on the fridge.

Just as we were edging to leave the classroom, I took one glance at the classroom. Maybe the room I would sit in one day to learn, would be this one. I would hope so. Haru grabbed his bag with gentle force; he was much different from Black Haru.

Suddenly the speaker pounded in the halls as the receptionists voice came out. She said calmly after the bell rang to get remaining students attention. "Mr. Haru Sohma please come down to the principle office we have two visitors for you."

My mind jerked me around. I was **not** supposed to be here, that sudden though of running through my mind. Akito sometimes knew I came here when I was younger and once did he come and see me through my punishment. What had I done? I could get Haru in trouble! He was trying to get me out, but I wouldn't hear of it.

I really **was **an idiot.

------------------------------------

**Ending Theme Song: **

_Fun supper,  
now, let's gather around.  
Look to today's tears  
to bring tomorrow's strength.  
La la la la la la la la!  
Wonderful feeling,  
Love and life.  
La la la la la la la la!  
Lovable,  
Love and life.  
To the day that I gave my all,  
Goodbye and thank you.  
I end it with a smile.  
That is my small prayer.  
Spring, the flower blooms  
At the time the green sprouts  
Whatever kind of tear it is,  
Look,  
It's flowing on the wind.  
La la la la la la la la!  
Wonderful feeling,  
Love and life._

----------------------------

YS- Enjoy, is all I have to say! Well-I wanted to go slow with story I kind of rushed the pain the wolf hides, so the chapters are going to be as long as I want them to be, Oh well. Sorry. Enjoy.


	3. Looking on the bright side?

YS- Again, I'm back. New Chapter! Ha. I was sitting down yesterday when my friend comes on and asks if I updated this. I thought about and I noticed I hadn't. So here I am, sorry I've been depriving this story. I only own Chihiro and Rain not Fruit Basket itself.

------------------------------

**Theme Song: **

_I was so happy when you smiled  
your smile breaks through the clouds of gray _

_Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep  
Waiting with patience for the spring  
when the flowers will bloom in nude again  
knowing there's more beyond the pain of today _

_Although the scars of yesterday remain  
you can keep on living as much as your heart believes _

_You can't be born again  
all though you can change  
Let's stay together always_

---------------------------------

**Chihiro's POV:**

When I went missing from the Sohma House it was seen right away by Akito. If I was out a second later or a minute later then the time of Akito had set I was officially missing. I guess it would be called a bit overdramatic, but I wouldn't deny them the fact if I were gone for a few hours I was missing. I guess in a way I found it comforting.

In Akito's eyes, or in the past at least before he turned to Kyo and Yuki all the time, I was a troublemaker. I was a fox; I couldn't do anything but trick, steal, and think wisely. Since I wasn't that smart book wise Akito feared me having the intelligence of running away. When I didn't return home right away Akito would send out Shigure and Hatori to find me.

In the past I was yelled and screamed, sometimes slapped, but I don't know now. Last time I had been late returning home I went through the yelling, but it's been about 5 months since I had last did that and I was curious of the new punishments.

Not in any way was I disappointed I came to Haru's school today. I loved school from the little memories I have of it. I wish my parents still were with me; they would let me attend school.

Promptly the thought of my fathers last dying words 'I'm sorry I can't go on with life knowing I can't hug my daughter. I'm so sorry I disappointed you. You'll be safe with Akito' ran through my head.

Somehow I had gotten to the front office with Haru. Haru looked back at me and sighed, putting a hand on my head. "Alright, lets take a big breath and launch ourselves into a conversation we know will turn into an argument."

I took a deep breath whether he was just kidding or being serious I felt the big breath was needed as if saving the last air of the school. Taking our time we opened the door and saw my two worst enemies at the brief moment Shigure and Hatori.

They both were always sent to find me, because they knew where to find me and were really the only adults out to get me. Hatori tried to ignore the fact that I was begging for school always saying 'I'm sorry that you can't go. Maybe one day' after his sentences.

Shigure was someone who puzzled me. Just when I thought he was on my side he would suddenly agree with Akito's choice. It confused me more as he constantly says, 'your smart Chihiro, don't let Akito tell you otherwise,' and once were in front of Akito he would say, 'you wouldn't be good at school anyway, no point of you attending.'

Adults are stupid.

Shigure wore a black suit with a small black tie he looked like he was in some business meeting and Hatori wearing a brown suit with a blue tie, I was use to seeing them in these outfits, because that's how they look when they are in the prescience of the school. Shigure smiled, "Ah about time you two arrived here."

Trying to protect me for a bit longer Haru had gotten in front of me. He was monotone; "I could say the same for you."

Shigure smiled, but Hatori cut him off, "I believe you know who were here for Haru."

Haru put his head down, to deny Akito's request would be unbearable for him. He had so much to deal for with Yuki, Rin, and now me. Even if I was his only just a kid and needed protection the most he couldn't provide it. He was trying to save himself. I felt sorry.

I gulped and began to say something, but Haru cut me off. Haru said slowly, "Can't we just let it off the hook this once? She just—wanted to see the inside of the school."

"Haru, move aside," Shigure commanded getting a few inches away now his voice was desperate and begging for forgiveness. Haru tried to back me up further. Whenever I was around in conversation like these I was quiet and speechless.

When I was younger around my 6th birthday Akito suddenly sent a warning out that if anyone acknowledge my existence he would kill them. Everyone in order to protect themselves completely broke all strings off with me. My father was the only one who still talked to me.

Akito quickly put an end to that as well. He told my father he would not only kill him if he talked to me, but he would kill me afterwards. I was smart enough to know if my father talked to me, the killing of me would never come; it was just a way to get my father to meet Akito's commands.

Most of the time my father and Akito agreed on such matters on how to deal with me, but not recognizing my existence was a bit much. My father saw Akito's deal and pressed no further on my trail and so my father too became silenced around me.

I remember when I was 6; I had grabbed my father by his coat as he was leaving for work. He went on with grabbing his keys and talking to his friend on his cell phone. When he hung up I smiled grandly, "Have a good day at work daddy, I love you." I said. My father looked at me with tearful eyes and then pulled away harshly as I fell to the ground.

He had to protect me, by ignoring me.

I remember one year I had met up with one of the Sohmas' mothers, Haru's mother. It was New Years and I was freezing, but I went around to the houses anyway to wish them all Happy New Year. Haru's house was the first. I looked at Haru's mom; Haru was out somewhere I hadn't really known him at the time. I smiled, "Happy New Year!" I shrieked brightly. The woman looked at me and continued with her conversation on the phone, "No no one is at the door." Then she slammed the door on my face and after that the routine of slamming doors in my face were inevitable.

When I was finally 7-years-old the promise to ignore my being ended. People became so use to not talking to me that even with the promise broken it was the same. A few adults realized it, that's when I finally met Haru. Haru grinned at me, "I just wanted to apologize for my mothers behavior last New Years and even though its kind of late, Happy New Year too you too."

Clearly, Haru's mother hated me still for one reason or another and Haru was willingly accepting me. The younger Sohmas' Kisa, Hiro, and Rain had talked to me unaware of any earlier events the year before and some of the older Sohmas'. Eventually the full swing of me back in the picture came.

But sometimes, like now, we went back to the way things were before. People had conversations about me as if I wasn't in the room and no one gave time for me to say anything, I was invisible.

Shigure grabbed my wrist under Haru's arm and Haru who went to go grab my wrist was shoved by Shigure and thrown onto the floor. Shigure had this odd sense of mystery. He really hadn't made sense to me, he loved all of us or so he said, but he was so harsh.

I tried to help Haru out by pulling away, " Leave me alone! I'll go home! I'll go home!" I nearly cried, was that bad? Shigure held onto both of my wrists not letting me go.

You see I had attacks sometimes their called rage attacks. When I'm upset or angry all I can think about it fighting someone and so I grow angry and start to grow violent. I can't help it, its just the way my head works. No matter how much I tried to pull myself to stop I never did.

Shigure knew what to instantly as he pulled me into this awkward hug that doesn't let me go. I wasn't strong enough to pull away from Shigure's grip. Until I calmed down Shigure took my fists trying to punch him and my attempts to pull away. Shigure always said to me in this sad and whispering voice, 'I know you don't' want to go. I know, just lets get this over with and next time I won't tell.' Next time never came.

This time my rage attack lasted only about 5 minutes until Shigure got me to calm down. To Hatori this is a surprise, but he hadn't flinched in my rage attack. My rage attacks were rare. I was usually just a happy little girl who tried to look on the bright side most of the time to have rage attacks were weird from such a blissful little girl.

I was one of the Sohma's who tried to ignore the fact that everything was wrong, that I tried to picture what I still had left. I guess I developed it from my father who always tried to have me look on the bright side of things. Unfortunately I did have a side to myself that when I was upset or angry I thrashed around and threw things usually I did it quietly on my own, but this time it was out in the open.

Haru tried to get up, but he knew he was defeated and so he sat there.

Awhile later Hatori and Shigure were able to get me in the car and back to the Sohma Estate. I felt weak and worn out as I held the grocery bags that I went out to get in the first place. I know there wasn't any specific reason for me to be home, but just for the sake of knowing I was under Akito's orders.

I got out of the car, but I hadn't moved. Shigure pushed me encouraging me, "Go on Chihiro just apologize to Akito for being late."

The problem was Akito never accepted my apologies until he ridiculed me and formed punishments. I held the grocery bags in my hand close so the warmth of the plastic bags showered me with kindness. I was just to go get food, but as always I screwed up.

As I approached Akito's house I tired to think of something grand.

_Look on the bright side, _my mind told me.

What was the bright side? Was it that I had a chance to go into the school? Was it that I actually had performed the shopping before heading into the school?

_Look on the bright side._

I entered the house and one of the servants took the bags from my hands as I let my hands drop to my side. Ahead of me down a hall was Shigure's house. Rain suddenly ran through my head thinking about the time she told me she lived in the cage down below the house.

_Look on the bright side._

The bright side? The bright side what was the bright side? I entered as Akito stared with immorality eyes. He smirked as always and looked at me, I let the piece of paper from the math problem scrunch in my jeans. I approached carefully wondering if it was right.

_Look on the bright side_.

Akito was fast he grabbed me pulling me so close to him. He smelt of some sort of scented shampoo and his kimono warmed my cold knees. He played with my hair for a moment and whispered, "Well if it isn't my little fox."

_Look on the bright side._

Akito threw me across the room crashing with the floor as I did a summersault backwards and landed on my knees. I stayed calm as I waited for Akito to speak. He laughed a bit, "How is my stupid little fox?" I can't be like Rain; I can't be killed like her. I nodded. I wasn't given permission to speak therefore I didn't.

_Look on the bright side?_

I wish I could but at this moment the bright side was blocked by thunderstorm clouds and the very thing I feared, darkness.

-------------------

**Ending Theme Song: **

_Fun supper,  
Now, let's gather around.  
Look to today's tears  
To bring tomorrow's strength.  
La la la la la la la la!  
Wonderful feeling,  
Love and life.  
La la la la la la la la!  
Lovable,  
Love and life.  
To the day that I gave my all,  
Goodbye and thank you.  
I end it with a smile.  
That is my small prayer.  
Spring, the flower blooms  
At the time the green sprouts  
Whatever kind of tear it is,  
Look,  
It's flowing on the wind.  
La la la la la la la la!  
Wonderful feeling,  
Love and life._

------------------------------

YS- Um wow. I really have nothing to say at this point. I hope you enjoyed this chapter a little new for me. Please don't think Chihiro is like Rain, Chihiro is nothing like Rain. Chihiro looks on the bright side of life most of the time, she's in many ways like Momiji though a bit more mature, but when she sometimes is caught doing something wrong she can't help but think negatively. All right. Well Review please! Thanks.


	4. Lonliness is there, its just hidden

YS- Hi there! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for such a long time, I'm making my rounds with my story and quiet frankly I've given up with **Everything, but normal**. So here I am! Eager to do this! I only own Chihiro and Rain and **do not** own Fruits Basket.

----------------------------

**Theme Song: **

_I was so happy when you smiled  
your smile breaks through the clouds of gray _

_Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep  
Waiting with patience for the spring  
when the flowers will bloom in nude again  
knowing there's more beyond the pain of today _

_Although the scars of yesterday remain  
you can keep on living as much as your heart believes _

_You can't be born again  
all though you can change_

_Let's stay together always_

--------------------------------------------

**Chihiro's POV: **

_**To find how to break the curse**_

Those words were implanted in my head throughout my life. Who put them there? Who put up this farfetched hallucination? Well, I did. I had expected no less the 100 I expected 200, an above average determination to end the curse.

We Sohma's, us cursed ones that is, have been beaten, ridiculed, and one of us killed as we all danced under the God ridden curse. We have isolated ourselves from the real world and obeyed Akito, including me.

My whole life I've been stupid, slow, and unable to comprehend a thing that kids my own age were catching hold of. I was told I was stupid and retarded and nothing more. I was told, that I would be better dead. So to prove them that I was never one of these things, I was going to do the smartest thing of all, end the curse. Therefore my stupidity would be overruled by brilliance.

If I was able to construct any possible way for this to happen think of all the praise I would get, no more emotional crushed down comments, I would be the smartest one clearing my nickname of the 'stupid fox'.

_**It was not a fantasy; it was simply a dream in which I intended to be true.**_

Peacefully I kept this dream to myself (even from Rain), silencing it till I found any possible evidence that might show a hope of the dreaded curse ending, nothing so far. Rin and other Sohma members have tried various times to break the curse and none have become successful.

No one knew that I had this dream the adults were oblivious to my secretive soon to be plans, they thought because the fox was beaten down I would not attempt to get up. Well I have gotten up, limping, but up.

To be honest though, I had not made plans, not thought, not even watched the ideas to end the curse. I was for sure my dream was just confidence that I would be free one day. It was just a way to brainwash myself that their was light when in actuality no light shined.

Akito was forever to be god, I was forever to be the servant below him, and the only company and intelligence I was allowed was me, myself, and I. It was unbearable to repeat this statement.

When Akito was in a good mood he talked when he was in a bad mood he got straight the point. I wonder what Akito hated so much about all of us. Didn't know **we** didn't do this? Is he really letting the whole God ordeal get to him?

As always Akito catches me off guard with the mind-bottling questions and as usual I have no idea how to respond. It's difficult to pinpoint Akito's emotions sometimes though more then often their angry. He sat across from me just staring and like anyone it made me uncomfortable, my knees fidgeted.

Slowly he approached the window and put his hand out as a small butterfly fell on him. I wonder how the smallest and harmless creatures could love such a foul man. He put his head down as it crawled on his pointer finger.

"Tell me, what do you think of butterflies?" Akito said masking his anger with odd questions, it made me uneasy.

"Butterflies, Akito?" I said watching his finger. He put out his palm as it crawled to the end of his fingertips, he turned his hand and now the butterfly was on his knuckles. He didn't answer me and went on with his statement, "Just when you think you've captured a butterfly," the butterfly flew away at this point, "they fly away."

I didn't understand Akito's purpose for telling me this hoax of a butterfly, but I was in no position to correct him, that would be unethical. At this point I assumed Akito was looking out the window and I tried to put more weight on my right leg because my left leg was going numb from leaning. When I had done so the paper I had written the math problem on made a loud crumbling noise trying to settle in the position. Akito heard this.

Assuming because Akito had not gotten to the point right away, I was guessing he was in a good mood. I figured he would simply ignore the noise, but he hadn't.

"What's it that you have in your pocket?" He was uncertain and narrowed his eyes. I shook my head, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Then you won't mind if I ask you to empty your pockets." Akito said demandingly. I hadn't seen this statement coming and so I was naturally hesitant. My hand put over my pocket, but it didn't reach into it. I laughed nervously, "Akito. Just tell me what I'm here for."

This got Akito standing up and staggering over like a drunken man, I didn't budge for I was afraid of the consequences if done so. Akito stood over me glaring me down and I kept looking straight foreword too afraid to look up. Akito spoke,

"I've trained you well fox, you know when and when not to look up at me." He then put his pale fingers out, "give me what you have in your pocket."

Nothing ran through my head at that moment it seemed to be almost ridiculous to give Akito the piece of paper, which lay in my pocket, and at the same time smart because I would be listening. I worried he therefore might hurt Haru; I would have to figure that out later. I dug in my pocket and handed Akito the slip of paper.

Keeping my eyes foreword I waited the response and he smoothed out the paper. He read it and I'm sure he read it more than once. I had disobeyed Akito and he just said I had been trained so well, I've tricked him. I was in trouble.

" My, you have been quiet—the little instigator today. Tell me, how long were you that school? Who was with you?" He seemed so patient and that in it made me apprehensive.

" I don't know. I must have been in there 30 or 20 minutes. No one was with me," I tried to hide Haru's help in this situation.

"Do you enjoy lying?" Akito asked turning bitter "Or is that just natural for you? Ever since that son of a bitch wolf died, you've been acting like this. You—my dear are not going to be taken lightly anymore." Then without warning I was sent with a slap, but I wasn't allowed to move or cry, I had to look straight foreword.

You can't help it when you're with Akito to cry, its natural he is so controlling and it scares you. The same way when an adult tells you that if you don't behave their going to spank you, Akito gave me the same feeling.

So without realization I had started to cry and uncontrollably at that fact. Akito glared at my tears and attempts to regain composure and so I was forcefully kicked at my thigh, Akito growled in frustration and turned his back towards me, "Who did this with you? Answer me Fox!"

At first I shook my head no and then he yelled again tearing the paper apart and so I did what I thought was best for Haru's safety. "I did Akito! I did it, okay? I went into the school when everyone was gone and tried to solve a math problem that was on the board! That's all." My breath now seemed raged and I was tired.

Loudly Akito banged his fist against the wall yelling as his eyes pop out of his head, "You're lying! You think you can get around me do you? Do you?" He shoved a plant aside that came close to hitting me.

"Who taught you to write numbers?" Akito yelled once more walking over to me, letting his finger trail up my thigh all the way to my chin. I gulped; he now was calm and when he wasn't yelling it made me tense to be around him.

" I taught myself," I said truthfully. That part was true, I had gotten the books from Rain when she use to be alive and studied them by myself on dark nights when my father use to be alive. I never had mentioned this to anyone and I now realize the fault in my small plan.

"Who. Taught. You?" Akito said impatiently leaning is as if he was going to kiss me. Akito smelt like peaches, it really gave a feeling that Akito was okay. I then spoke honestly again, "I taught myself. Rain had given me the books."

Akito paused in his speculating me and stared, I had said the forbidden word _Rain_, it was wolf. I _especially me_ was not allowed to speak of the name; it didn't exist the wolf was a forgotten memory. Unlike I expected Akito just grinned and held my face in his cheeks. Suddenly he changed the topic,

"Your eyes are repulsive, they speak of lies and tricks. Stupid Fox," then he gave a sweet smile, "not even your own parents wanted you, did they? They gave you away so fast to me. It's been a long time since I've seen you and you, fox, have changed."

"Changed?" I said worriedly in what my eyes might say to him.

"Your obedient," he smirked and then he stood up opening the bedroom door shoving it aside, he leaned against, "Get out, my room smells with you in here, get out of here."

I hadn't understood the point of this conversation, but I had gotten up anyway and began to walk out. I half expected to be grabbed by Akito, nothing had happened. Akito then spoke, "Tell that stupid ox, to stop helping out the others."

This had me stop in my tracks and turn my head slowly at Akito, he smirked, and then he held up the paper I had written on and on the front I realized the mistake I had made. I had grabbed a piece of paper of which was Haru's old test and on the front written in black ink was, 'Hatsuharu Sohma'

Akito then shut the door on my stunned face and locked it. Standing there I wondered why Akito had been so hushed about it before. I closed my eyes he probably wanted the affect to last as I left the house.

Stepping out of the house being shooed away by Akito's maids I began to walk to my house. The house has gotten so quiet since my father has left and I'm sure without noticing it had lost its atmosphere of happiness.

I tried to make the house seem presentable that everything was fine, but this house was everything but fine. It was a massacre that was trying to be hidden and everyone knew it. My father had died in this house as I found he had hung himself or tried to and when that didn't work he stabbed himself.

I remember walking in from a walk I had taken when I was 5-years-old and there he was, he looked at me with glazed over eyes and said 'I love you'. My father always felt like it was his fault I had to live like this, even though it was great aunt who has given me the curse, his aunt.

What it was like as the adults came in, everything was a blur and they were pointing at my fathers dead body and saying words of which I didn't understand. Akito came that day as well; he held his hand up to his nose and then glanced at me, which got everyone's attention.

Mockingly Akito laughed, "I suppose he killed himself for a good reason, I would kill myself a long time ago if I had been the father of a ignorant little fox."

With all the anger I could muster up I looked up at Akito, Shigure, Kazuma, and Hatori (who went to school with my father) still quiet young watched me, this is when my raging side had come out, when it was born. I stared at Akito for a long time, my hands turning into fist.

Emotions ran wild and I glared lunging at Akito, "Take that back you son of a bitch! Take it back!" It's all I remember saying and now that I think of it I don't remember what I exactly wanted him to say. It was true, I was convinced my father had killed himself because of me. It was unexpected though, that's what surprised me, he had been so happy that morning laughing with this and then me.

Hatori grabbed me as my fist met with Akito and Shigure tried to calm me down. That's when Kazume developed the hugging treatment; it took them 20 minutes to calm me down. I guess the reason the hugging treatment work is because according to Hatori the reason I get so angry is because I don't' feel loved and a hug provides that love.

Some dim-witted adult stuff.

When I was younger (like 3) I had so often seen my relatives the Sohmas get so angry and others would listen, people heard them out and they often got what they wanted. When I saw this I too felt I should be heard and so for many years till I was about 8-years-old I was in many ways, Rain. I got angry at everything and suddenly I had stopped.

Rain and I differed all the sudden, Rain yelled a lot but no one ever seem to listen and she use to have so many sore throats, I felt like she was wasting it away. Watching and hearing day after day of Rain's struggle to fight Akito she was never winning, to win this battle with Akito you had to be sneaky and nonetheless quiet.

While Rain still tried too yell, I held back and even though no one listened to me, they didn't listen to Rain either. Half of it was defiantly because, besides the cat, we were the two lowest creatures that had been executed from the zodiac. The other half was because no one truly cared about us.

Nowadays when rage attacks come it brings be back to that memory of seeing Akito with a startled expression that someone came after him. I'm sure that Rain would of come after him too, but Rain was born into a family of which beat her as well. She never had energy to fight anyone; she was abused throughout most of her life.

When I was about 7-years-old I remember walking with Rain in the backyard near the garden and she fell on a rock, I looked back at her. It was a long time since I had played with Rain and I wondered if she was still good at tag as she once had been. I asked her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded grumbling about the stupid rock. I looked up her leg, Rain had come here when she was almost 5-years old and late 4-years old. She sometimes went back home to her old house for days at a time. She had recently been at her parent's house for two weeks. "It's okay, it doesn't hurt."

I glanced at her legs, which were black and blue up to her knee, "Rain where did you get **those **bruises?"

Rain slowly looked up at me and grinned as if it were some game; "My mom threw me against the stove, hey want to see this one?" She lifted up her shirt and there was a burnt mark on it, "my dad came after me with the iron." To her going home was deadly and at that matter she found it funny. I don't know why, maybe she was trying to lighten up the situation.

I was grateful for the parents I was given and shortly after that Rain stopped seeing her parents because Hatori and Shigure had begged.

Roughly around the age 10, I had wondered why Hatori and Shigure never stood up for me like that. Was I not to be taken seriously? Then after a few anger moments I realized they had way too much weight on their shoulders and I let my problems drop.

I was taking Rain's death quietly and I'm sure Hatori and Shigure had become interested in why I had done nothing so far. What was the point? She was dead, no use in trying to kill myself. For this I felt selfish.

Grumbling I looked in the fridge that night turning the light on. I pressed the answering machine on the first two calls being bill collectors. I picked up ketchup and looked around for anything I might want to use for it. Sniffing the milk the third call was made some business about wanting to sell something.

I grabbed some bread, turkey, cheese, and mustard and began to pull it all out. I stuffed the bread bag in my mouth and shut the fridge door with my leg. In my arms were mustard, cold cuts, milk, and a glass. Then the last and final call was made.

"Hello there Chihiro, its Kazume," he paused and I'm sure he was waiting for a reaction. I was stunned. I had hardly talking to Kazume since my early childhood. "There is something bothering me would you mind stopping by tomorrow around 3? I'm sorry for such the short notice," he chuckled, "But I'm sure you'll make it. Goodbye then." Then the machine beeped saying no more messages.

I shoved everything across the table the cup rolling across and falling on the other end. I pressed the button again to hear Kazume. I wonder why Kazume wanted me, I never really knew Kazume and for that matter I wasn't allowed too. Everyone else besides me has at least tried martial arts, for some odd reason I was never allowed too. To go now seemed suspicious in many terms.

'But I'm sure you'll make it.' I wonder what he meant by that. Who asked him to call me? I tried to remain calm and I had to be mature about this so I went back to making my sand which telling myself to head towards the dojo around 3 tomorrow. My mind flashed to Haru and I wondered what happen to him.

Licking my fingers from the mustard, I picked up the phone and called him. It rang and rang annoyingly and then someone picked up, Haru. "Hello?" he said unsteadily.

"Haru?" I said anxious "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Akito—he just—he took the paper and I didn't know—I'm sorry."

A small laugh was heard and Haru yawned, "Don't worry about it, Akito didn't do anything, quiet frankly it probably was just to scare you."

"Oh," I said in relief. Then there was an awkward silence.

" Hey you okay up there in that house? All by yourself?" Haru said teasingly even though he knew it was safe; it was probably just to make me not feel so lonely. I swallowed the bread turning on the television.

"I'm fine, I'm tough," I laughed nervously, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Alright, be careful in that house of yours." Haru hung up before me and I took a moment to just stare at the phone. I hope he wasn't just lying to be kind to me I would of felt worse. I stuck the phone back in the receiver.

I made another sandwich because I hadn't eaten anything all day I was starving. I put my knees up to my face as I ate in front of the television on the floor. It was a elementary school soap opera. I laughed at the funny parts, but the house seemed dead.

The only sound comings from this lonely house were the watts being burned away in the light bulbs, the television, the sounds of me eating the sandwiches, and the sounds of my hidden lonesome of laughter.

---------------------------------------

**Ending Theme Song: **

_Fun supper,  
Now, let's gather around.  
Look to today's tears  
To bring tomorrow's strength.  
La la la la la la la la!  
Wonderful feeling,  
Love and life.  
La la la la la la la la!  
Lovable,  
Love and life.  
To the day that I gave my all,  
Goodbye and thank you.  
I end it with a smile.  
That is my small prayer.  
Spring, the flower blooms  
At the time the green sprouts  
Whatever kind of tear it is,  
Look,  
It's flowing on the wind.  
La la la la la la la la!  
Wonderful feeling,  
Love and life._

--------------------

YS- It's kind of short, but whatever. I'm beginning to like this character more and more and at times I don't even think about her, she seemed to normal to live under such a great curse and I guess in a way that is what makes her so great. I don't tend to write for this story to often, but I probably will be since I have deleted **everything, but normal.** **Unwanted Child **will be getting the next newest update soon, once I feel creative enough to write it. Schools coming back and I guess that's half the reason of why this chapter is so short; my creativity is being eaten away by the signs of school. Blah. Enjoy! Please No Flames.


End file.
